Sharingan: Eye to Eye
by Akamaru-san
Summary: Another based off of a roleplay. Sasuke goes to search for Naruto and runs into someone he'd never think to be in the woods. Sasuchi. PLEASE REVIEW! PLEASE! I want to know if I should continue or not.


Sasuke had his hands stuffed in his pockets as usual. He was watching the ground as he wandered through the woods. He was searching for the missing Naruto, but he got distracted along the way. He gazed up at the tree and sighed. "Why did he run off, anyways?" Sasuke muttered, kicking a rock or two down the path. He paused and took his hands out of his pockets and crossed his arms. "He's such an idiot, running off like that."

Itachi was in his full outfit, hat and all, when he saw Sasuke. Itachi walked up behind him, and grabbed him around the waist. He then released one hand, and took his hat off. "Konichiwa." he said with a cold, but seductive look on his face.

Sasuke went ridged, feeling two arms wrap around his waist. "I-I-ITACHI! GET OFF!" Sasuke gasped, looking up at his brother and trying to get out of his grasp. Heh, SURE he liked the hands where they were. But, he couldn't very well show that weakness to his only older brother.

Itachi took his hands off and walked next to Sasuke. "Sasuke, it's just like you always being so defensive." he put his arm on Sasuke's back and walked along with him. "Little brother, do not move." he said as he whispered. Then, a slew of Sand Ninja ran out from behind the trees, and started throwing multiple kunai's and shurikan's. "Let's go." Itachi stared into one of the Sand Ninjas eyes, and everything turned red. The sand Ninja started screaming, and having a nervous breakdown.

Sasuke glared at his brother, before blinking and his eyes flickered to the Sharigan as well. The 3 guys infront of him saw what happened to the other guy and nervously went at Sasuke. Sasuke took out a couple Kunai and threw them, each hitting directly in the heart, making them fly backwards into the trees and fall limply as they were pinned there.

Itachi then made a bunch of random hand seals. Then he yelled out "Doton, Yomi Numa!" as a giant pool of blood lay under the sand ninja. Then it quickly swallowed every one of them up. Itachi then took of just the top half of his cloak, so that it was still on, but his T-Shirt was the only thing on his upper body. He then made the lake disappear and walked along the path with Sasuke.

Sasuke sighed, letting his eyes go back to their onyx color once more. "Why are you here, anyways?" Sasuke asked, looking up at his older brother, solemnly. "Did you know I was out here?"

Itachi smiled seductively. "I think you know why I am here little brother," he said. "I knew you were out here. I was just waiting until the last moment." He then put his arms around his younger sibling's waist once more.

Sasuke blushed softly. He quickly glanced away, gulping softly. He had been waiting for Itachi to love him like this for a long time, ever since that day. Sasuke shuddered, closing his eyes and leaning onto Itachi's side.

"Ah, yes. That's it little brother. Come to me, yes." he said trying to hide a blush as he said the words. He put his head on Sasuke's shoulder as they stood there, the wind blowing.

Sasuke gazed up at Itachi. He smirked, seeing his brother blushing. He had never really seen his brother blush before. He buried his head closer to Itachi's chest and sighed softly.

Itachi took off his shirt and threw it on the ground. "Ah, much better. It was so hot." he then took Sasuke's shirt off as well. "I am sure that is much better, " he said as he tried to look innocent.

Sasuke blushed again, before nodding softly. "Y-Yeah." Sasuke stuttered. He needed Itachi, though he was too stubborn to show it. He silently kicked himself for being so stubborn.

Itachi then rubbed his brothers back once more. "Geez little brother, your back is in knot's." Itachi grabbed his brother, and set him on his front side. Then Itachi sat on Sasuke with his legs spread apart, and started massaging Sasuke's back and neck.

Sasuke went limp, his eyes half-lidded in bliss. He loved this feeling, of Itachi's fingers expertly massaging his sore back. He moaned lowly in his throat, head hung as he went limp under Itachi's hands.

He then turned Sasuke over on his back. "Sasuke, you KNOW you want me. You KNOW!" he yelled, as he went towards Sasuke's waistline. He grabbed Sasuke's pants rim and took them off in his teeth. He then undressed himself. He laid on Sasuke and put his arms under the boy. He started kissing at Sasuke's neck.

Sasuke gasped, eyes wide, his back arching at the kisses. "Ah, I-I-Itachi!" Sasuke moaned, his eyes closing once more. He did was Itachi, he truly did. He just hoped his brother could read his thoughts. Or, he would hit a spot that would MAKE him say it. He moaned again, in the back of his throat.

Itachi then grabbed Sasuke by his length, and kissed him all the way down his stomach. "I will make you want me little brother, even if I have to do this!" he took out a kunai, and slit himself in the thumb, and sucked on it. He then wiped the blood on Sasuke's stomach and licked it up. He let go of Sasuke's erection and went down to Sasuke's leg's; then, he licked his way up Sasuke's leg. He then licked along Sasuke's right, and then got to what he wanted most.

Sasuke moaned, biting back the urge to cry out in pleasure. This was hard, for he had never been touched like this before. He was clouded by pleasure, his breath ragged. He needed him. Now. He bit his lip, drawing blood. He wasn't going to cry out. No. He would try to prevent that.

Itachi licked all up and down Sasuke's length, then let it into his mouth. He stopped for a moment and grabbed the length once more; he started rubbing his hand up and down on Sasuke's length.

Sasuke finally gave. It cried out, crying Itachi's name, begging for more. He couldn't help it, he felt too good. All judgment left him as pleasure invaded his mind. He moaned loudly, bucking his hips as to get more of the sensational feel.

Itachi smiled, and then said "There you go little brother, you know you want it." He then let Sasuke enter Itachi's mouth once more. He used the same motion, but with his mouth.

"F-F-Faster." Sasuke moaned, closing his eyes and throwing his head back. He arched his back with pleasure again, clutching the ground with clenched fists.

Itachi then moved himself faster. He wanted what Sasuke had to give. "Sasuke." he said with his mouth full. "Give it to me, you know what I want. Give it to me NOW!" he said as he used the same motion, over and over again.

Sasuke tried holding his pleasures back. But his muscles clenched, and he let go into Itachi's mouth. His back hit the ground with a soft 'thump' and he started to take short breaths, trying to regain his breathing to normal again. He still had his eyes closed, his chest rising and falling quickly. His brow and chest were both beaded with sweat. He let go of the dirt he had grabbed.

Itachi then turned Sasuke over and entered him, after swallowing the sweet Nectar Sasuke had given him. "Oh so good." he said as he swallowed the seed. He then thrust his hips back in fourth, as he was inside Sasuke.

Sasuke cried out in pain, clutching the ground and closing his eyes; tears formed at the sides. It was dry, so it was much painful then it should have been. He bit his lip, stopping the cries of pain. They then turned to moans and cries of pleasure; he cried out again as Itachi hit his sweet spot, his breathe hitching and moaning loudly.

Right before Itachi climaxed, he shoved himself into Sasuke's mouth, giving Sasuke some of what Itachi had gotten. He moaned out in pleasure as he ejaculated into Sasuke's mouth. "S-S-Sasuke..." he moaned, as he fell over and lay next to him. He took Sasuke and put him on top of himself. He then wrapped his arms around the younger boy.

Sasuke swallowed, regretfully. "I-Itachi." Sasuke whispered, reaching up with one hand to wipe at the tears that had formed at the corners of his eyes. "You could've warned me." He growled, glaring tiredly at his older brother.

"Now where is the fun in that little brother?" he said as he put his hand on Sasuke's cheek. "You have always known me to be full of surprises," he said.

Then, they lay there, as the wind blows.


End file.
